


The thing you love the most

by LucyTheMarauder



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, I guess it's minor, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 16:40:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4399463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucyTheMarauder/pseuds/LucyTheMarauder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dragon Queen drabbles and one-shots. Send me your prompts. Chapter 1: "After killing her father, Regina doesn't cast the Dark Curse but goes to find Maleficent who comforts her. Henry Sr heart didn't work, because it's Maleficent that Regina loves most"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The thing you love the most

**Author's Note:**

> I'm taking prompts. Feel free to send me one or two or as many as you like, but it might take me a while to complete them. DM them to me, leave them in a review, or send them to my tumblr (link in my bio)
> 
> Thanks kllianjones. for being my beta!
> 
> -DQ: after killing her father, Regina doesn't cast the Dark Curse but goes to find Mal who comforts her. Henry Sr heart didn't work, because it's Mal that Regina loves most (happy or sad ending, you choose) ~ prompt sent by darkykawaii666.

Her footsteps echoed down the hall, but Maleficent did not need to turn around to know who it was. "I must say this is quite the surprise, dear. By this time I expected to be in some dungeon in this new land you were taking us to. Yet you are here."

"Yet I'm here." Maleficent turned around warily, examining the queen's semblance to see if this meeting would be as unpleasant as the last time.

"Weren't you casting a curse?" Maleficent could see that the queen tried to keep her composure, not succeeding. When she saw that tears began to fall down Regina's face, Maleficent began approaching her.

"I was." answered Regina in a defeated manner as more tears streamed down her angular face. "You were right. About the void casting this curse would leave in my heart, you know. I had to sacrifice the thing I loved the most." Maleficent could tell it was difficult for the Queen to admit this "At first in a hopeless attempt, I used Rocinnate's heart, my priced stallion," Regina shook her head with exasperation. "It was silly to think that would've been enough. So I thought daddy would be enough. But he wasn't" Maleficent was perturbed and afraid to see were this conversation was going. "All I did was destroy those whom I love, for not having the courage to destroy who I love the most." At this point they were so close to one another that they seemed to be breathing the same air.

Knowing the answer, still she asked "Who is it then?" she whispered. Fearing that speaking louder would ruin the atmosphere they both seemed to be in.

"You." Regina answered in the same way, as if saying it louder would mean ripping her own heart out. Regina gently stroked Maleficent's face and rested her hand on her face.

"Take what you need." Regina seemed shocked by the request. The confusion on her face must've been quite obvious since Maleficent decided to explain further "You helped me once to get my revenge. Let me help you now." Maleficent took Regina's hand on her own and guided it to her chest.

"I'm sorry" was the last thing she heard from the queens lips before feeling an agonizing pain


End file.
